This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle control apparatus employing an event detector for detecting an event defined by one or more transistions. The term "transition" as used through this invention is intended to mean "a specified condition for each of selected vehicle operating parameters". For example, an "engine speed" transition occurs when the measured engine speed value exceeds a threshold value specified therefor. A "throttle position" transition occurs when the throttle switch moves from its on position to its off position. The term "event" as used throughout this invention is intended to mean "a vehicle operating condition change requiring a specified control". An event is defined or determined by a single transition or a plurality of transitions. For example, an "acceleration" event may be defined by a single transition which occurs when the idle switch moves from its on position to its off position. Another event may be defined when three transitions occur, that is, when the engine speed is greater than a threshold value specified therefor, when the engine coolant temperature is greater than a threshold value specified therefor and when the throttle switch moves from its on position to its off position. This sense of term "event" is found in an article published January 1980, in IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering, Vol. SE-6, No. 1, entitled "Specifying Software Requirements for Complex System: New Techniques and Their Applications".
Micro-computers have been employed in various vehicle control apparatus. Since such conventional vehicle control apparatus are designed to handle each event in a background loop or an interrupt routine entered at uniform intervals of time, however, they have much delay in responding to the event, causing increased pollutant emissions, fuel economy losses, undesirable feelings to the driver, and the like.